Talk:Large enemy
Do these pages seem cluttered? I'll be honest, the Large Enemy page and the Large Enemies category page are just terrible. First of all, what do we define as a "Large Enemy" in Mass Attack? It seems like people just put anything with the prefix "big" on the page (and Oohroo for some reason). In Amazing Mirror, Squeak Squad, and Return to Dreamland, the shared characteristic that puts them all in one category is the need to super inhale them, but in Mass Attack, the combat system is completely different, and for that reason, nothing that fufills the previously established requirements for a large enemy exists in the game. Even though Return to Dreamland came afterwards, it had the same fundamental combats system and respected all the requirements for Large Enemies. There are enemies that are bigger than others, just like other games, but they don't fall under this category. Besides, it makes the pages unnecessarily confusing and cluttered without even being complete in its errors. My request is to be able to remove Kirby Mass Attack from the Large Enemy page and category, without being banned for vandalism (or something). The page was just fine, and made way more sense before someone decided to just haphazardly stick Mass Attack in there. I can give more of an arguement if necessary, but I feel like I've said enough for a straight answer (If anybody does answer). EmoTank (talk) 00:41, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :I hear your side of things and I agree with a few of the points you made. However, I must respectfully disagree with the solution to "remove Kirby Mass Attack from the Large Enemy page and category". It just so happens that many characters in the game are considerably bigger than Kirby, which constitutes them as large, regardless of their other characteristics. :We definitely need to add some Epic Yarn enemies to the list. Space Jelly, Sulkworm, Danglerfish, the list goes on. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 06:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess I'll concede. To me, it just feels like Mass Attack and Epic Yarn are different enough that they should have some other category. :::Either way, do you think we should add pages to the wiki for Big Bronto Burt, Big Blipper, etc., considering we already have one for Big Waddle Dee? I feel like that would make sense. EmoTank (talk) 02:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm a bit iffy on that, I'm afraid. Enemies in ''KRtDL are scaled up and down freely. Big Waddle Dee and Giant Gordo appeared before this mechanic was implemented. And from the look of it, Big Waddle Dee will be getting a redesign in KTD! =D ::::The same goes for the mid-bosses in K64 -- they're just big Kapars, big N-Zs, big Pupas, etc., so they don't really warrant their own articles. But I'm glad you brought the idea up. NerdyBoutKirby ''Thank you and good night!'' 05:57, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That, and they're a feature exclusive to the pocket dimensions, which are almost like a mid-level minigame anyway. So yeah, I guess we can leave it like it is. EmoTank (talk) 08:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Large enemy variants For articles that include both Regular enemy and Large enemy in the same article (For example, Space Jellifrizz), can we also include the category, Large enemy variants? Because, like, there's no Big Space Jellifrizz article so it'd seem a bit weird. AceFedora (talk) 23:49, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :I suppose that would be appropriate. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:37, April 21, 2018 (UTC)